


baby me like yuh

by soundandfury (supercellbreath)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Jongin, Uniform Kink, dom!taemin, kai is jongin's sexy power bottom alter ego i don't make the rules, someone bring me some holy water for this thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath/pseuds/soundandfury
Summary: “Minnie-hyung. Taemin-ssi. Taetae. Taemin-oppa.”Taemin feels a shiver of heat shoot down his spine at the last name, eyes widening and body stiffening up for a microsecond before he relaxes and schools his face into fond amusement. “Y-yeah, Jongin?” Jongin laughs brightly and presses a sweet, chaste kiss to his cheek. “Buy me yakitori, please, oppa~?”





	

 

It starts out as a joke.

They’re walking around the shops after dance class at the studio, both of them worn out: Jongin from teaching five year olds ballet and Taemin from teaching fifteen year olds contemporary jazz. It’s September, the air carrying autumn’s cool kiss and the promise of winter’s frosty bite into their lungs with each breath, the trees painted gold and red and brown in sanguine decay, the pedestrians bundled up in scarves and face masks and warm coats as they make their way down the street.

“Tae.” Jongin pouts. “Hyung. Lee Taemin.” He props his head on Taemin’s shoulder and winds his arms around Taemin’s torso, clinging to him with loose limbs and shimmering eyes. Taemin grins and continues walking on, keeping his gaze averted to keep Jongin whining for attention a little longer. “Minnie-hyung. Taemin-ssi. Taetae.  _ Taemin-oppa.” _

Taemin feels a shiver of heat shoot down his spine at the last name, eyes widening and body stiffening up for a microsecond before he relaxes and schools his face into fond amusement. “Y-yeah, Jongin?” 

Jongin laughs brightly and presses a sweet, chaste kiss to his cheek. “Buy me yakitori, please, oppa~?”

Taemin snorts and shrugs Jongin’s weight off, trying to fight back a hot blush. “Don’t be gross in public, Nini. What am I, your personal credit card?” But he takes Jongin by the hand and walks in the direction of their favorite Japanese food place anyways, eyes pointedly fixed forward and diverted away from his boyfriend’s eyes, in an attempt to keep from popping a semi in public. 

He misses Jongin hiding a secretive little smile and a glint in his eyes.

 

-

 

It’s a Friday evening when Taemin staggers in through the front door, kicking off his shoes. It’s dark inside their apartment, the last light of the day streaming in through the windows, casting the living room in a warm, rosy glow and stretching out the shadows to fill the space left. Taemin shrugs off his bag and jacket and deposits them by the kitchen counter, gnawing on his lip absentmindedly. Jongin’s usually back home by now, since his Friday classes don’t run as late as Taemin’s, and on a regular Friday he’d be sitting on the couch with damp hair and rosy cheeks, watching dance videos on Youtube or binge-watching romcoms. Today, though, the living room is silent, barren of Jongin’s warm presence.

A faint moan echoes down the hallway, coming from the direction of their bedroom. Taemin raises an eyebrow and makes his way there, getting pleasantly warm at the thought of Jongin already worked up and splayed out on their bed, the perfect end to a long week. The door is open by a crack, and he pushes it open.

A string of incomprehensible curses runs through Taemin’s head at the sight before him, his mouth going dry and throat producing no sound except a low groan because  _ holy fuck _ .

Jongin is indeed sitting on the bed, but instead of his usual casualwear of boxers and baggy shirts, his boyfriend is clad in a white and black-trimmed schoolgirl uniform. The white shirt clings sinfully tight to his torso, the pleated skirt hugging Jongin’s waist and flaring out, barely covering his black lace stocking-clad thighs - fuck,  _ thigh-highs  _ \- and concealing the hand shoved up the back of his skirt. He looks up at the intrusion, blinking lazily through dark lashes and letting out a soft moan, before his lips slowly curl upwards.

There’s an edge to his smile and a light in his eyes that tips Temin off to Jongin slipping into the headspace of his stage persona. Kai tilts his head, fluffy platinum-white hair falling about his angelic face, framing the dark look in his eyes and the smirk on his pretty pink lips. He pulls his hand out from under the folds of the skirt and brings it up to his mouth, licking tantalizingly at the glistening fluids coating his fingers. 

“Oh,” the vision on the bed giggles. “You’re back."

Black stocking-clad feet slip off the bed and pad closer, too-short skirt swaying with each rock of full hips. Taemin is too dazed to resist as Kai drapes his arms around his neck and presses himself against his body, practically molding himself to the other and pushing him to lean against the wall. The friction sends a shot of arousal rushing through Taemin’s veins, and he lets out a choked groan. 

The other boy lays a trail of butterfly kisses up his neck, planting a little bite right behind his ear. “Missed you, oppa,” Kai purrs sultrily, voice dripping like honey in his ears. “I dressed all pretty just for you. Oppa’s had such a long week, you deserve a present.” Taemin can feel a filthy lick of heat crawl its way up his spine, and he shudders, bringing his hands up to hold Kai’s sides reverently. God, he’s even got a little red bow round his neck. Taemin is so  _ fucked _ .

“H-hey, Kai,” he manages through the lump in his throat and his jeans. “Missed you too, baby.”

Even Kai’s  _ giggles  _ sound like sex. “Someone down here really did,” he hums, palming the crotch of his jeans, fingers pressing in just enough to make him choke. His cock jerks at the attention, rising to half-mast and rapidly hardening past that, and Kai coos adoringly, dropping to his knees and cradling the outline of his cock with teasing hands.

“Is this all for me, oppa?” he asks, lascivious delight evident in his bright tone, eyes practically sparkling as he looks up at him through his lashes and licks his lips like a man parched. How someone can manage to look so cute and obscene simultaneously is beyond Taemin’s lust-addled comprehension.

“Yeah, baby, all yours,” he croaks. Kai beams, undoes the button, and takes the zipper in his teeth. Taemin has to bring a hand over his mouth to stifle his groans as Kai drags the metal down at an agonizingly slow pace, before finally tugging down his boxers to let Taemin’s cock spring free.

Kai nuzzles the base with his cheek, kissing chastely around the shaft and moving up to the head. His pink tongue flashes as he starts out giving coy little kitten licks, teasing at the foreskin and lapping up the beads of precome oozing out from the weeping red cockhead. Then he progresses to mouthing wetly at hot flesh, delighting in tracing the veins running along the length with his lips and feeling Taemin’s rock-hard arousal pulse and grow under his ministrations. His hands come up, one going to fondle his balls and the other bracing against his thigh, making Taemin jolt and quiver at the touch, turning him into putty as Kai suckles hungrily at the head and tongues at the slit, eating him up like a four-course meal served up on a silver platter.

Taemin’s mesmerized by the sight, unable to move as Kai looks up at him with dark half-lidded eyes and parts his plush lips around the head, slowly engulfing his cock in the slick warmth of his mouth and Taemin’s nerves all come alight at the sensation of tight wet  _ hothothot _ . The older man lets his head fall slack, slumping against the wall as his boyfriend sinks his welcoming throat onto his cock, gliding down and down past the point of a gag reflex until Kai’s cute nose is buried in the thatch of Taemin’s pubes, lips sealed around the girth of his shaft and tongue swirling around to tease the sensitive flesh. Kai lets out a soft moan, and the vibrations travel up his throat and through Taemin’s dick, nearly causing his knees to buckle. 

Kai pulls back, drool dripping from his slack mouth and a thin translucent string connecting the crown to his pink tongue, the strand broken as he licks his swollen lips and goes in for another round. A litany of curses leave Taemin’s lips as his lover hollows his cheeks, slurping obscenely and bobbing his head back and forth, gagging on Taemin’s length as tears glisten in his eyes and the corners of his mouth stretch till they’re white.

Taemin’s nearly in tears at this point, overwhelmed with sensation and the sight of his boyfriend’s platinum-blonde head nestled between his legs burned into his undersides of his eyelids, lips stretched wide and hungry around his girth and lashes fluttering demurely, glistening with sweat and dripping with lust. Kai twists his tongue around his length and sucks hard and fast and stars burst on the undersides of his eyelids and he’s tripping over the edge, about to fall into mindless bliss-

Kai lets his cock slip out of his mouth and drags himself back up into a standing position, ignoring Taemin’s broken rumble of disappointment as he twines his arms round his neck. “Oppa doesn’t get to come today unless it’s inside me,” he whispers, voice low and hoarse, and Taemin’s cock practically jumps in assent with the statement. His hands find their way under the pleated skirt to cradle pert, round cheeks in blind instinct - fuck, that feels like silk, jesus  _ christ  _ \- and Kai purrs at the contact, jutting his hips backward and pushing his upper body forward in an attempt to get as much skin on skin contact as possible with both their clothes still mostly on them.

Kai captures his mouth in a searingly hot kiss and tugs him to the bed, stumbling backwards over the carpet until they hit the edge of the queen-sized mattress. They fall onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs, attached at the mouth and half-heartedly attempting to shimmy as a singular entity further up the bed so there’s less chance of either of them falling off and killing the excellent sexual tension they’ve got going. Kai, ever the multitasker, has one hand tugging the hem of Taemin’s shirt up his torso even as he wraps his legs around Taemin’s hips and snakes the other around his neck to get a better hold on him; Taemin, meanwhile, has both his hands glued to the twin globes of Kai’s flawless ass as he simultaneously kneads and nudges him up the bed. They end up with Taemin’s shirt flung across the room to parts unknown, Taemin’s shirtless upper body propped up by their pillows as Kai unwinds his legs and straddles Taemin by the hips, settling in his still-clothed lap.

Roaming hands wander and grope and tease relentlessly, even as they valiantly attempt to fuse their mouths together by force of sloppy makeouts. The outside world has ceased to exist for Taemin - all he can taste is Kai’s mouth, tasting of precome, salt and sugar and want; all he can hear are Kai’s breathy, giggly moans bouncing off the walls of their bedroom and echoing in his ears; all he can see is Kai, Jongin,  _ Jongin _ , Venus made flesh with eyes like liquid desire, the sun sweeping its touch over his bronze complexion through the last rays of sunlight, painting his skin in warm tones and shining golden in his eyes. Taemin’s getting all sappy and poetic about his cute kinky boyfriend again and he doesn’t even fucking  _ care  _ \- he’s so gone for him that it physically hurts, a throb in his chest and in his dick that returns whenever he flashes that beautiful, toothy grin of his.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he rasps, biting into the tan flesh of his neck and sucking little purple-red roses into the skin. Kai giggles and preens at the attention, letting out a warbly drawn-out moan that rises several octaves and makes Taemin’s dick rise with it, before he backs away and settles back a little, partially leaning against Taemin’s bent knees. Taemin takes a moment to take in the sight of his boyfriend with flushed cheeks and swollen lips and a hungry light in his eyes, and notes with satisfaction the prim little bow come undone, nothing more than a strip of red against white fabric and bronze skin

“You’re so cute like this. But this isn’t for me, this is for you.” Kai takes the hem of his skirt in two hands and gives an angelic smile. “Don’t you wanna see the rest of your present?” 

He lifts the skirt.

Black lace hems and rose pink silk and a cute little bow over where Kai’s perfect cock is peeking out and Jesus  _ fuck _ all the blood in his body has migrated to his crotch and Taemin’s brain is about to ooze out of his ears. Kai in a schoolgirl uniform. Kai in _ silk panties _ . Kai in his lap, kissing him, letting him see everything, all for him alone. He thinks faintly that if this is how he dies, it will be the best death possible. 

He reaches out to touch the expanse of sunkissed skin uncovered by panty or stocking, caressing his boyfriend’s toned thighs reverently. “How are you even  _ real _ ,” he murmurs hoarsely. “What kind of miracle did I perform in my last life to deserve you?”

Kai hums, pleased and flushing rose-pink. “Don’t need any miracles. Just you,” he says, leaning forward and capturing his lips a wet, hot kiss that has Taemin’s toes curling with pleasure. He straddles Taemin properly, rocks back and forth, smirking at the way Taemin gasps for breath, and seats himself in his lap, one hand on his chest for leverage, hips rolling down and ass pressed flush against Taemin’s rock-hard erection, the only barrier the panties - silk panties,  _ jesus  _ \- clinging to Kai’s hot skin. 

“Come and feel under the skirt, oppa,” Kai drawls, sing-song and teasing, still grinding his hips against Taemin’s own and god, Taemin can’t even  _ think _ , let alone form coherent speech. “There’s a little bit more~” His lips curl up in a sinful little smile, one hand taking Taemin’s own by the wrist and guiding it behind the younger, slipping underneath pleated black fabric and tugging aside the silk crotch.

Taemin can’t hold back the wrecked moan that leaves his throat, a shudder running through him at the feeling of wetness at his fingertips and silicone tucked into slick, yielding warmth. “D-did you-”

“I got impatient waiting for you,” Kai murmurs, sinful words dripping from his lips as he grinds down, the tips of Taemin’s fingers slipping into his lube-slick hole and pressing against the plug  nestled inside. “C’mon, oppa, open your present~” he sings. Taemin’s going to end up in the fucking ER at this rate, if his blood pressure spikes any higher as Kai keeps trying to drive him to come with touch and dirty talk alone. With trembling fingers, he reaches in and takes hold of the flared base, easing it out slowly as the slick walls surrounding it flutter and pulse in time with Kai’s hitched breaths. It’s red and slippery and fucking  _ big _ , and Taemin aches at the thought of how long his boyfriend has had this in him, waiting for him with a plug in his needy hole. 

The tip finally slips out with a wet pop, and Taemin flings it across the sheets, his free hands quickly finding their way back to the dripping entrance and plunging in. Kai gives a decadent little sound at nimble fingers digging into his puffy rim, curving up and seeking out his prostate with honed accuracy, but he pouts and lifts his hips up and away from the touch. “No touching, oppa, or I’m gonna come too fast.” 

He nestles Taemin’s cock between warm plush cheeks, grinding down sensually, teasing incessantly as the crown of Taemin’s drooling cock brushes past his dripping hole with each roll and grind of his hips, drinking in every desperate moan and aborted motion that the elder makes. Eventually, he tires of toying with his boyfriend, and tugs the seam of the panties delicately aside, positioning the throbbing cockhead under him at his hole.

Kai sinks down in one fluid motion, and all the air in Taemin’s lungs whooshes out as he tries to remember how to breathe with tight wet heat hugging his cock down to the hilt, plush ass sat snug on his thighs. Kai sits pretty in his lap, a throbbing cock stuffed up his fluttering hole and his own erection oozing precome under his skirt, tiny tremors running through his body as he luxuriates in the decadence of being full, of having his boyfriend entirely at his mercy, looking up at him with hazy, worshipful eyes. Here and now, he is lust incarnate, bleeding sweat and sin like ichor with the only devotee he’ll ever need splayed out beneath him like an offering, laying out his love and his body to use for his pleasure.

He rolls his hips and moans like a pornstar, building up a steady rhythm as he raises and lowers his hips in Taemin’s lap, the pleated skirt billowing gently with each movement, showing the outline of Kai’s drooling cock underneath, trembling toned thighs covered up with nylon and lace. He squirms as he begins to start bouncing, searching for the perfect angle and clenching down hard around the length to try and milk Taemin of his come. With one decisive shift of his hips, he plunges down and lets out a high-pitched sound of raw euphoria, positively writhing in place as the spike of pleasure floods his senses in a split-second.

He slams himself down again and again, impaling himself on cock, bouncing at a frantic pace and letting out deep moans and breathy sighs as his walls clench and flutter around Taemin. Jongin rides dick the same way he dances - primal power in every fiber of his body, divine grace in each roll of his hips as he builds up a steady rhythm, rolling his hips up and down like he was born to do it, adding little swivels and grinds on the downstroke that make Taemin’s mind go blank and his hips buck up to meet his ass.

“Oppa, please fill me up~” Kai breathes in his ear and Taemin lets out a wrecked moan because  _ Christ _ . “Want you stuffing your come inside me,” he continues, punctuating his lilting words with each heavenly lift and drop of his hips, “over and over and over till I’m leaking for  _ days _ . I’ve been so good, I deserve it.” 

“I’ll look so pretty with your come dripping out of my hole,” Kai coos, filthy words spilling from his thick lips like tar, pitch-black and vicious and sinful. Even bad porno lines sound hotter than the fucking Sun with Kai saying them. “You’ll fuck me till I can’t walk straight, won’t you? Carry me to the bathroom hanging off your dick.”

And God, the image alone makes his mouth water - Kai staggering to the bathroom, creamy white leaking out and trailing down his thighs. Covered in marks and bruises, drenched in sex and so wrecked his legs would just give out halfway. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Taemin manages, voice hoarse. The low laugh Kai lets out shoots straight to Taemin’s too-hard dick. 

“That’s the idea. Fuck me, oppa.” 

Of all things, that’s what does it for Taemin - Kai whispering lustfully in his ears, coupled with his body hot and tight around him. With a final jerky thrust, he buries himself to the hilt, spearing Kai’s prostate and sending him keening, every muscle in his body clenching tight with need and sending him over the edge. 

His climax crashes into him like a tidal wave, knocking him off his feet and punching the breath out of his starved lungs in a full-body quake as white-hot pleasure floods every nerve in his body, salt and sweat and Jongin on his tongue as he falls apart beneath him. Above him, he can barely feel Kai crying and shuddering to pieces as he clamps down impossibly tight around him, back arching and limbs shaking as spurts of come stream out of his cock, Taemin’s own release pumping him full of cream and staining his insides with white. Taemin’s vision swims as he blinks, trying his best to sear the image of Kai riding out his orgasm into the back of his mind.

With each shuddering breath, Kai bleeds out and Jongin filters back in, blinking with heavy-lidded eyes and breathing hard, pupils blown wide and dark, golden skin sweaty and flushed and trembling. Taemin manages to catch his breath enough to reach out and tug Jongin to collapse and lay his body over his, shifting his limp cock inside him and eliciting a breathy moan from his boyfriend’s bitten-red lips. 

They lie there, still catching their breaths, sweaty and sticky and flushed. “What brought this on, Nini?” Taemin manages after a while.

Jongin lets out an embarrassed giggle. “Saw how you reacted when I called you oppa. Figured I could try this.” He shifts minutely, moving the head of Taemin’s cock off his prostate and seating himself more comfortably, and Taemin lets out a wrecked groan at the filthy squelch of come from his boyfriend’s leaking hole. 

Jongin huffs and nuzzles into his neck, taking one of his hands in his own and tangling their fingers together. “Shush. Cuddles first.” Taemin chuckles and winds his arm around Jongin’s waist in turn, pressing soft kisses into his skin, exulting in his perfect lover draped over him.

They stay in that position for a while, Jongin humming, sated, and making content little noises as they trade kisses and bask in the afterglow. Taemin shuffles backward awkwardly, Jongin clinging to him as they move further up the bed, unwilling to let his cock leave his hole lest the come spill out. 

Taemin ends up propped up against the headboard, Jongin sitting pretty in his lap with the come-stained uniform still clinging to his skin. He tugs on the fabric of his ruined panties, brows furrowing and lips turning down in a pout. “These were expensive,” he says. “Now I have to wash them.”

“Where did you even  _ get  _ these?” Taemin asks in wonder, palming the fabric. “What kinky cosplay shops have you been going to without me?”

“For your information, this is a perfectly innocent schoolgirl uniform that I bought online,” Jongin huffs. “The panties I bought in person. Went by Victoria’s Secret and told them they were for a surprise.“ He hesitates, dragging his fingers delicately down Taemin’s chest. “Um. They came in a set. There’s a babydoll to go with this. And more lingerie. Which was not in a set.” He flushes, looking away, muttering faintly. “...I might have gone on a shopping spree.”

Jongin in a babydoll. Jongin in a red lacy babydoll with matching red lacy panties. Taemin is going to self-combust right here, right now, and it’s all his boyfriend’s fault. He buries his head in said boyfriend’s neck to smother the deep, rumbling groan that leaves his chest. “You’re a fucking  _ menace _ , Kim Jongin.” 

Jongin laughs, and abruptly squeaks as the motion manages to touch his sweet spot, shuddering prettily and his walls pulsing tight around Taemin’s half-hard member. Heat still thrumming underneath his skin, Taemin’s cock rapidly hardens in Jongin’s body, as the other boy gives a surprised little moan in response. “That was fast,” he mumbles. 

Taemin merely sucks a bruise into the tan, sweaty expanse of Jongin’s collarbones. “You’re really hot,” he says frankly, and Jongin blushes, suddenly shy and flustered even in his debauched state. “So fucking hot and sexy and perfect all the time. But especially when you’re like this.” He brushes a hand over the ruined skirt. 

Jongin laughs, grinning crookedly. “Pervert.”

Taemin hums, nuzzling Jongin’s neck. “I am, yeah. And so’re you. But it’s more about all the effort,” he presses a kiss in the nape of his neck, “and thought,” another kiss further up, “and love that you put into this. It’s sweet,” he coos. 

Jongin flushes bright red and slumps forward, draping his arms over Taemin’s shoulders. “Stop being sappy, asshole,” he mumbles, batting at his back weakly. Taemin laughs even louder, nipping lightly at the curve of Jongin’s earlobe.

“Is my precious baby Nini  _ embarrassed _ ?” He croons, enjoying the pink flush that crawls down Jongin’s neck. He snakes two hands underneath the skirt to take Jongin’s ass into greedy palms, fondling and squeezing as Jongin squeaks and shivers at the attention, eyes going hazy and breath starting to hitch. “You’re so fucking cute sitting on my cock like this.” 

Within a few minutes of groping and kneading, Jongin starts squirming minutely, red-faced and impaled on Taemin’s dick, feeling the girth and stretch of it inside him acutely, hot and heavy and making heat rise under his still hypersensitive skin. Taemin starts up a slow, steady roll in his hips, and Jongin keens at the friction, tucking his face in Taemin’s sweaty neck with his arms still draped over his shoulders. “Stop it, Tae. T-too much...”

“Aww,” Taemin drawls in his ear, dark and low and with an undertone of  _ hunger  _ that has Jongin fighting back the urge to keen, white-hot arousal crawling down his spine and pooling in the pit of his stomach. They both know if it was really too much for Jongin to take, he’d have used his safeword by now. “You too fucked out already, baby? Can’t take any more? What happened to the cockslut riding oppa like you were born to do it?” 

Hands leave his ass and skitter up Jongin’s sides, sliding underneath fabric and over the hard planes of his chest. Jongin muffles a low raspy whine into Taemin’s neck as fingers tweak and play with his nipples. “T-tae, no-o-o, I’m too-I  _ can’t- _ ” He shivers as Taemin pinches and  _ twists  _ and arousal sparks down oversensitive nerve ends, his cock jerking weakly. “-T- _ Ta-e _ !”

Taemin purrs, voice dropping by an octave to emanate from low in his chest. “Look at you. Just a little touching and you’re already so worked up.” He rolls his hips up, enjoying the punched-out noise of arousal that rips its way out of Jongin’s throat as his cock slides deeper into his slick hole, brushing up against his prostate. 

“Wanna see you come on my cock and nothing else.” With each thrust and touch to his chest, the boy in his lap unravels further, keening and mewling, clinging to Taemin as he fucks him into an incoherent sobbing mess. “Gonna fuck you till you’re crying. Fuck my come back into you. Fuck you till you don’t even know your own  _ name _ .”

Jongin’s already halfway out of his own mind, slipping deeper into the headspace that begs to be dominated, to be deprived of control and fucked till he sees stars. Taemin brings his jerky thrusting down to a steady, slow rhythmic grind, making Jongin gurgle, head lolling back as Taemin’s cock is crammed far enough up his ass to feel it in his throat.

Taemin captures those swollen lips in a deep, toe-curling kiss, Jongin moaning brokenly into his mouth as Taemin flips them over so that the older man’s looming over Jongin’s prone, gasping form. Jongin squeaks when Taemin’s steady hands coax his shaky thighs to unwind from around him, hooking his legs over his arms and pressing his hips forward inexorably until Jongin is speared open and keening on his cock, skirt flipped up to show his leaking cock still tucked into the panties, the fabric pushed aside where Taemin’s length is buried in his ass. Then he starts thrusting again. 

Sweat drips from Taemin’s temples with each thrust forward, sticking his bangs to the sides of his face as he grinds his hips to slide in and out of Jongin’s slick, tight warmth. With tan thighs cradled in the crooks of his elbows, he leans forward to nip at Jongin’s tender chest, practically folding the younger in half and making him wail with pleasure, his perfect ass jiggling mesmerizingly with each thrust, his untouched cock bouncing and drooling white against the black fabric of the skirt. 

“D-deep,” Jongin gasps in between sobs, hiccuping as a particularly well-aimed thrust spears the head of Taemin’s cock straight into his prostate. “O-p-pa, s-so de-eep, i-i-n me- _ e _ ~!” His head lolls sideways on the pillow, platinum-blonde locks messy and fanned out in a white-gold halo around him in the dim light; one hand fisted white-knuckled in the sheets and the other clutching Taemin’s tangled hair as he licks and nibbles on his hypersensitive nubs. Nothing else exists in the world but the bed creaking beneath them and his lover’s body wrapped around and pounding into him.

Hands spread Jongin’s legs apart wider and wider, golden thighs parting so beautifully and puffy rim stretching so eagerly as the older man sheathes himself to the hilt. His hole is practically sucking him in. Taemin coos adoringly. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby.” He pulls his hips backwards, feeling the delicious drag of Jongin’s wet walls clutching at his cock, until only the head of his member remains. The shattered scream Jongin lets out when he slams back in is absolutely glorious.

He lets go of one perfect thigh to reach down and tease at the gaping rim, feeling it flutter and spasm in time with his own piston-like thrusts, trails of sticky fluid leaking out and making a mess on the sheets. “Such a greedy, slutty little hole,” he murmurs lowly, breathing against the shell of Jongin’s ear and smiling when the younger’s eyes dilate, rolling back in his head. “Look at you, hungry for it. Want oppa to stuff you full?” 

Jongin gives a delirious wail, a full-body tremor going through him at the words, walls fluttering hot and tight around the thick length inside him. “Yes yes  _ yes ye-es- _ ” Taemin jerks his hips up in response, enjoying the cute hiccup his boyfriend makes filled to the brim with his cock. “F-fill me-” 

He sobs so prettily when Taemin grips his thighs and keeps his body pinned in place, rearing back until only the head of Taemin’s cock is still inside his clenching hole. Jongin mewls needily, writhing and squirming desperately in his lover’s hold to no avail. “No no  _ no no no-o-! _ ”

Jongin’s so fucking beautiful like this - shirt hanging off him and skirt flipped up, red and white painted across the bronze canvas of his skin, scrabbling at the sheets and begging for it, the lewd noises spilling from his full lips the sweetest sounds Taemin’s ever heard. He grazes the weeping head of his untouched cock with a single finger, and Jongin nearly doubles over with a wordless cry for release. “Op-pa’s  _ m-mean _ ,” he stammers, little gasping wet sobs sputtering from his lips, tears glistening off his trembling lashes.

“But you like it when I'm mean,” Taemin chuckles in his ear. “What’s the magic word?”

“Op-p-pa, oppa  _ pleeease- _ !” Jongin lets out a choked wail when Taemin slams down to the hilt, spearing him open and stretching him wide. His hips force trembling mewls and staccato ‘ah-ah’s’ out of Jongin’s ruined throat, pitch rising with each successive thrust and voice breaking as it goes up to notes he’d never hit without a dick up his ass. He clings tight to Taemin with hands raking down his back, and rolls his hips down, desperately trying to get more of Taemin’s cock inside him, climbing higher and higher until he’s teetering at the precipice.

Taemin takes in the sight, and jerks his hips forward as far as possible, grinding deep and hard in tight heat until Jongin can do nothing but keen breathlessly and claw at his back. 

“Come for oppa, baby,” he says, and Jongin unravels with a broken scream, walls clamping down suffocatingly tight around the shaft inside him and come splattering between their bodies in thick ropes, making a sticky white mess on their bodies and staining the panties and the skirt even further. Jongin writhes and quakes helplessly, back curving off the sheets in a perfect arch, eyes going liquid and barely able to breathe as his orgasm rolls through him, lighting up every nerve ending with pleasure. Taemin groans and fucks him through his climax as he watches the last few spurts of white drip from Jongin’s bouncing, softening cock. 

Taemin chases his own release like a man possessed, jaw clenched and grip bruising as he ruts into Jongin’s tight warmth, the younger simply wrapping his shaky arms around his sweaty neck and riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm. He buries his face into Jongin’s neck as white blooms behind his eyelids and his senses all overload, hips still stuttering as he comes in Jongin’s ass, pumping him full of warm come. Jongin lets out a cracked, quiet moan, shivering and holding Taemin close as the older man collapses, draped over Jongin and quivering, their bodies bound and tangled together.

Taemin drags himself out of his haze just enough to coordinate his limbs to prop himself back up one elbow. He reaches down, scoops up the come streaked across both their torsos in one hand and brings it up to Jongin’s slack mouth. His glazed eyes gain some clarity at the sensation of wet fingers against his lips, blinking hazily. 

“Lick it up.” 

Jongin shudders and lets his jaw slack further, mouth wet and yielding and open, tongue darting out to taste.

“My pretty, messy cumslut,” Taemin coos, eyes dark as he watches Jongin lap at the come on his palm, tongue laving at white-coated fingers and a sticky white mess pooling in his mouth. There’s drool and come dripping from his red lips and tears glimmering off the lashes of his glazed black eyes and trailing down his cheeks; come splattered over his quivering torso and red bites and marks scattered over his flushed sun-bronzed skin; the reddened peaks of his dusky nipples shiny with saliva from under his crumpled shirt; white leaking out from where his puffy rim is still stretched around cock and staining the rose pink silk of the panties and the black of the skirt. From the look in his eyes, he’s still adrift in subspace, floating high off the afterglow and the feeling of being used, being loved. He looks absolutely  _ ruined _ and Taemin fucking loves it.

Taemin starts to ease Jongin off gently, flaccid cock slipping halfway out of his fluttering hole and a gush of come oozing out as the boy freezes and clenches up. Jongin lets out a soft wordless whine, eyes shimmering and blown wide, and struggles to find his words. “O-oppa-” he whimpers, babbling, voice scratchy and raw, pawing weakly at Taemin’s back, “-Tae, oppa, don’t - in m-me, please please  _ please- _ ” 

He clenches hard around the shaft, walls pulsing tight and rim trying to suck him back in, and Taemin can already feel the blood rushing back to his oversensitized cock. He curses. “Fuck, Nini, baby-” 

“W-want oppa to c-carry-” Jongin hiccups, sniffles, and takes a breath, trying to compose himself. “Carry m-me to the tub on your co-ock,  _ pleeease _ ~” he mewls, tears trickling down his cheeks. 

Taemin’s already come twice, but if Jongin wants it that bad he’ll gladly give it to him. “Okay, baby,” he murmurs gently, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s temple and snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s debauched form, sheathing his half-hard cock back inside him to plug him up. “Hold on to me, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay,” Jongin whispers. Long legs wrapped around his waist and trembling arms wound round his neck, Taemin carefully moves them to the edge of the bed, before gripping his boyfriend tight and standing up. They wobble for a moment, Taemin’s own knees still shaky from exertion, but he braces himself and catches his breath, while Jongin lets out a strangled half-moan as gravity drags him down further on Taemin’s shaft. Thank god the bathroom’s just across the hall. 

With Jongin clinging to him like a koala, if koalas were tall Korean men in come-stained schoolgirl uniforms, they stagger out the door and into the bathroom. Taemin hits the hot water switch with his shoulder before leaning unsteadily against the counter and laying Jongin on top of it gently.

“Nini, I'm gonna take it out-” At Jongin’s devastated sob, he hastily continues, “but it’s just so I can take off your clothes, okay? Don’t cry, baby, it’s only gonna be for a little bit.” Taemin cups Jongin’s hand in one cheek, ignoring the mess slathered on it, and leans forward to kiss away his tears as Jongin sniffles in his arms, letting out little overwhelmed, hitched sobs. The younger takes a shuddering breath and finally gives a tiny nod, pouting, and Taemin’s heart swells at the sudden burst of cute. He presses a tender kiss to Jongin’s pouting lips.

“Clench down for me, okay, Nini?” At Jongin’s shaky sigh, Taemin eases himself out, admiring the way Jongin’s gaping hole clenches down desperately around nothing, little trickles of semen spilling out to add to the gooey mess between his thighs. He darts over to the tub to start running the hot water, throws in some bath salts, kicks off his sticky pants and boxers, and snaps back to giving Jongin all his loving attention as quick as possible. He handles Jongin with soft hands, stripping off the shirt still clinging to Jongin’s torso and tossing it aside, peeling off the stockings to unveil bronze thighs and calves and throwing them aside, tugging the soiled panties and skirt gently down over bruised hips and ass and sore legs before chucking those over his shoulder, uncaring of where they end up. Jongin whines as the cold air hits his heated skin, and Taemin soothes him with open-mouthed kisses over every bruise and bite on his body, worshipping his naked form with gentle touches and teasing licks. 

Jongin impatiently bats at Taemin’s head with a tired hand, platinum-white fringe flopping in his face and sticking to sweaty skin. “Taaee, s-stop teasing,” he pouts. “It’s  _ le-leaking _ .” Taemin has no defence against Jongin when he’s this beautiful, lips puffy and red and eyes lidded and shining, bared and ruined and all  _ his _ . He captures those gorgeous lips in a slow, adoring kiss, hands migrating to his hips and dragging his lover forward to grind against his dick.

His cock slides into the wet cleft between Jongin’s cheeks, and they both groan in harmony as the crown of his cock catches against his slick perineum, tender rim stretching easily as the head nudges in. Jongin wraps his legs around Taemin’s hips and shifts his butt right off the edge of the counter, letting gravity drop him straight onto his boyfriend’s shaft, letting out a wispy moan and quivering in Taemin’s embrace. They move as one to the tub, and with care Taemin sits down, both of them sighing in bliss as the hot water washes over them. Taemin switches off the tap, and they sit there, surrounded by steam and water and engulfed in each other.

Taemin kisses Jongin there, drowning in the adoration welling up inside him, still high and floating off sensation, every nerve a livewire. “I love you so much, Jongin,” he sighs into his mouth, hips rolling upwards in languid circles as he gently fucks a limp Jongin on his lap, each thrust spilling breathless sighs from swollen lips and molding the water around them into small waves. “Beautiful, perfect angel. So so good for me, loved your present, love you. My Nini, my Jonginnie. Love you, love you, I love you.”

Jongin melts into his embrace, laying his heavy head on his shoulder. Nudges his hand against Taemin’s and twines their fingers together, feeling his steady pulse under his skin, his breaths soft and slow. He lets Taemin ground him, each movement of his inside him sending drops of heat down his spine, perfect contentment washing through his sore body, his boyfriend’s kisses sweet and his cock and come so nice and warm inside him. Exhales slowly when the hard length in him jerks, and clings blissfully to sweaty shoulders as the older man comes, flooding him with slick warmth once more. 

Their combined sated sighs echo off the tiled bathroom walls, resounding with affection. 

 

-

 

Later, once they’re both clean and dried and dressed, they move out into the living room. Taemin putters around the kitchen in one of Jongin’s shirts and a pair of sweatpants, fishing out the previous day’s leftover Chinese takeout to heat up. Jongin watches him with sleepy eyes from the couch, still drowsy and floating in a post-orgasmic haze and feeling sore and warm and loved underneath his fluffy blanket and wrapped in Taemin’s sweater. The sun has long since set, the autumn sky outside a swathe of black, the city below glittering bright with its sleepless lights in the darkness, like the stars had fallen down to earth and come to rest among the skyscrapers and winding streets of Seoul. Jongin’s laptop is open on the coffee table, screen paused over the first scene of a movie.

The ding of the microwave sounds through the flat, and Jongin perks up as Taemin shuffles over to the sofa with two bowls of piping hot beef noodle soup carefully held in his hands, gently placing them on the coffee table. Jongin gingerly slides off the couch to settle onto the carpet, crossing his aching legs and tugging Taemin down to be wrapped in the blanket and in Jongin’s cuddles. “Love you,” he murmurs, nuzzling into his neck and winding an arm round his belly. 

Taemin laughs, turns his head to face him and meet his lips, tangling one hand in his damp hair and clicking the play button to start the movie with his other. His mouth tastes like salt and spearmint toothpaste. “Eat your noodles, Jongin-ah. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the jay park song of the same name. 
> 
> i slaved over a hot laptop for this filth,,,,i can't believe that my sinful hands have produced this, please dump some holy water on me


End file.
